Cookies
by Bexiekun
Summary: While Gohan is recovering from a battle with the androids, four year old Trunks wants to know why his favourite person hasn't come to play with him lately. Mirai timeline.


**This popped into my head and I had to write it. It was too darn cute. :D Yay little Future Trunks!**

* * *

><p>"Mommy, where's Gohan? I want to play with him."<p>

Bulma looked up from her work to see her four year old son clinging to the doorframe of her lab, starting at her intently. She sighed, rubbing her eyes – she had been working almost non-stop lately.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but Gohan probably won't be able to come over for a while."

"Why?"

Bulma sighed again. "Come here," she said, extending her arms. Trunks obeyed, and Bulma hoisted him up into her lap. "You know those androids who keep attacking people?" Trunks nodded. "Well, Gohan went to fight them, to stop them hurting people. But the androids hurt Gohan. He had to go to hospital to get better."

Trunks' eyes widened worriedly. "Is Gohan okay?"

"Yes, sweetie. He's at home with his mommy now, but he's still not completely better. He needs to stay home a bit longer and rest, and that's why he can't come and play with you right now."

"Gohan's... still hurt?"

"Yes, but he'll be okay. And I'm sure he'll come straight here to see you once he's better." Bulma ran a hand through her son's hair affectionately. "So don't worry, okay?"

But Trunks couldn't help but worry, as he sat in his room, aimlessly pushing a toy truck around. Gohan was like his big brother. And Gohan was hurt. He wanted to go and see if he was okay.

'_Maybe I could go and bring him something to cheer him up!' _he thought. But what? He sat up straight, his features taking on an expression that was far too serious for a four year old. Toys wouldn't do, Gohan was too big for toys. Maybe some food? Gohan liked food. Trunks' face brightened. _'Whenever I'm hurt or sick or sad, Grandma brings me cookies, and they always make me feel better!'_ he thought with a smile. Nodding to himself, he stood up. His Grandma was _always _baking cookies, so he was sure to be able to find some. In fact, he was sure he was able to smell some baking now...

Making his way downstairs as quietly as possible, Trunks cautiously poked his head round the living room door. His Grandma was sitting on the couch, immersed in a magazine, so the kitchen must be empty. He tiptoed over to the kitchen, careful not to make a sound – he was sure his mother wouldn't like what he was going to do, but he wanted to see Gohan.  
>Hovering off the ground until he was level with the cupboards, he pulled out a plastic tub before landing in front of the oven and carefully opening the door. Sure enough, there was what looked like a couple dozen cookies, sitting on two baking sheets. Grabbing the oven mitts off the oven door, Trunks pulled out the top tray and examined the contents critically. He wasn't sure if they were done or not, but they smelled good, so he supposed that must mean they were okay to eat. He tipped as many of the cookies into the plastic tub as he could, before putting the baking tray back in the oven and quietly closing the door. Clutching the tub tightly, he made his way back up to his bedroom, putting the cookies inside his small backpack. As an afterthought, he put two of his favourite toys in as well – maybe Gohan would play Transformers with him.<p>

Slinging the backpack over his shoulders, he opened the window, jumping out. It was a long way to Gohan's house, but Trunks knew he could make it – Gohan had taught him how to fly. He just hoped his mother wouldn't be too angry when she found out.

* * *

><p>Gohan was sitting up in bed, reading a maths textbook. He may have one arm in a sling and several broken ribs, but according to his mother, that didn't excuse him from his studies. Blinking, he looked up when he heard a tapping at his window.<p>

"_Trunks?"_ Gohan slowly swung his legs out of bed with a wince before limping over to the window, opening it. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you, Gohan!" said Trunks, landing on the floor in front of Gohan. "Mommy said you were hurt. Are you okay?" He unzipped his backpack, taking out the plastic tub. "I bought you some cookies, so you'll feel better!"

Gohan was touched. "Aw, Trunks, you didn't have to. And I'm fine, don't worry!" he said, ruffling Trunks' hair with his good hand.

Trunks looked up at Gohan, frowning. "You don't _look_ fine. You're all bandaged. And Mommy said you had to go to hospital, and that's only for when you're _really_ hurt." Before Gohan could say anything else, Trunks pulled the lid off the plastic tub, shoving it up under Gohan's nose. "Have a cookie! Grandma always gives me cookies if I'm hurt."

Smiling slightly, Gohan took one of the cookies, taking a big bite. It seemed a bit undercooked, and a bit too doughy in the middle, but it was still good. "Thanks, Trunks."

Grinning broadly, Trunks reached into his backpack again, pulling out two toy robots. "Gohan, will you play Transformers with me?"

* * *

><p>Bulma came into the kitchen, yawning as she turned on the coffee machine. Urgh, what a busy day. Her mother was bent over the oven, pulling out sheets of cookies.<p>

"Bulma dear, you haven't been sneaking cookies, have you?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "No, mother, I have not."

"Oh, my... well it's just that this tray should have a dozen cookies on it, but there's only one. Where could they have gone?"

Bulma sighed in exasperation. "I bet that son of mine is to blame. He never can wait for them to be done." She turned, marching out of the kitchen. "Trunks!" she called from the bottom of the stairs. "Trunks Briefs, get down here right now, young man!" She waited for several moments, tapping her foot impatiently. When Trunks didn't appear, she threw her arms up in the air before climbing the stairs. "Stubborn, just like his father," she muttered to herself. "Come to think of it, Vegeta used to sneak treats, too..." She pushed opened Trunks door, storming inside. "Trunks, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't... Trunks?" Bulma stopped short, staring around the room in confusion. It was empty. Her eyes fell on the open window.

No. He wouldn't have. Would he?

"Trunks!" Bulma called, more desperate now. "Trunks, where are you?" She ran all over the house, calling his name. But she couldn't find him anywhere. "Mom!" she screamed, running back into the kitchen. "Mom, Trunks is gone!"

"Gone? How could he be gone?"

"I don't know! But he's not anywhere, and his window was open...!"

"Calm down, dear, I'm sure he'll turn up!" But Bulma wasn't listening, instead running to the phone, and dialling the only number she could think of.

"Chichi!" she sobbed as soon as the call was answered. "He's gone! He's missing!"

"Whoa, slow down, Bulma! Who's missing?"

"Trunks, who else? He's not in his room, he's not _anywhere_, I think he flew off somewhere, and with those androids on the loose – Chichi, I don't know what to do! He could be anywhere!"

"Calm down, Bulma, it's okay. He can't have gone far, surely. I'll get Gohan to have a look, he might be able to sense him."

"Are you sure Gohan's up to that? I don't want him to over-exert himself-"

"He'll be fine, he may have a few broken bones, but he's perfectly capable of flying a little. I'm more worried about Trunks out on his own somewhere. But don't worry, Bulma, if anyone can find him, it's Gohan."

* * *

><p>Trunks was sat cross-legged on the floor, while Gohan was perched on the end of his bed. Watching Trunks, he couldn't believe that he hadn't been much older than him when he was fighting Frieza on planet Namek. Surely he hadn't looked that little back then? Frowning slightly, he came to a sudden realisation. "Trunks," he said. The little boy looked up, halfway through switching his Transformer from a truck to a robot. "How come I can't hear your mom talking to my mom downstairs?"<p>

Trunks suddenly looked sheepish. "Uhhh... well... she's kinda... at home."

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Trunks," he said sternly. "She knows you're here... right?" But Gohan already knew the answer to that question – there was no way Bulma would let her four year old son come all the way here _on his own._

Trunks nervously started playing with the hem of his shirt. "Well... not really... no."

Gohan passed his hand over his eyes. "Oh boy..."

"Am... am I in trouble?"

"Probably." Just then, Chichi's voice shouted up the stairs.

"Gohan! Bulma just called, she's frantic – little Trunks has disappeared off somewhere! We need to find him, can you sense him anywhere?"

Gohan limped over to the door, opening it before calling back. "Mom, it's okay! Trunks is in here with me."

"What?" Chichi suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking down at Trunks wide eyed. "But... when? When did he get here? Why didn't you say so? Poor Bulma's terrified!"

"I thought she came here with him. He flew right up to my window, and he usually does that, so I didn't think much of it. I only just realised she wasn't here."

"Well, thank goodness he's alright." She put her hands on her hips, glaring down at Trunks. "And you! You've put your mother through a lot of stress and worry, young man!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Well, I better go and call her back, let her know everything's fine before she gets the whole police force out looking for you." She said, turning and leaving the room.

"Trunks," said Gohan, trying to fold his arms – although it was difficult with one in a sling. "Why on earth did you come here?"

Trunks stared at the ground. "Mommy said you were hurt. I wanted to see if you were okay. You haven't been to play with me for ages. I was worried." He wiped his face on his sleeve. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Gohan sighed, sitting down beside Trunks with difficulty. "Trunks, I'm sorry I haven't been to play with you for a while. But you could have just called if you were worried, or asked your mom to bring you over. You mustn't just sneak out like that! What must your mom have been thinking, with those androids out there?"

"I just wanted to make you feel better..."

Gohan smiled. "And you know what? You did." He ruffled Trunks' hair. "But don't ever do something like this again, okay? It's too dangerous for you to be out on your own. Promise me, okay?"

Trunks nodded, sniffling. "Hey, don't cry," said Gohan. "I'm not mad at you."

"It's not that." Trunks wiped his face on his sleeve again. "I'm worried about what mommy will say. She's scary when she's mad!"

Gohan laughed. "Yeah, but she's not as scary as mine!" he struggled to his feet, taking Trunks' hand. "C'mon, let's go downstairs. Your mom will be here soon to take you home. Get your best innocent face ready for when she gets here, okay?"

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know much at all about kid's toys, especially boy's ones (the only kid in my family is an eight year old girl). Transformers are the only ones I really know about, as ads are often on TV for them. xD<br>I wrote this when I was veeeery sleepy, so if there's anything wrong with it, that'll probably be why. :P**


End file.
